Assault at the Water 7
Laying in the bed of his confined area, Elijah stared at the ceiling with his hands resting firmly on the back of his head. Various thoughts ran through his head and with each thought was a single solution. With two deep breaths and one great sigh, the room's walls were home of a single sound. The great loud sound of snoring bounced from wall to wall of the room. The left arm behind his head slipped from underneath, to only meet a dangling formation off the edge of his bed. His leg bent with his knee pointing towards the ceiling, it was a slumber like none he'd ever had before. A great sleep indeed. That was, until the vicious voice of one of his First Division members banding against the metal door. "Captain Zanetti!, we're extremely close to the . Elijah sighed, rolling out of bed, he responded. "I get it, I get it!" Standing straight to his feet, he reached for the two blades leaning against his bed and headed for the doors. "Captain!!!" "Captain!!!" A crew member screamed as he ran to the front of the ship to meet his captain who was standing with both arms folded looking at the sea in the distance. The crew member came running up the steps that lead to the front of the ship and said to his captain, "We've ran out of booze, and there is a huge whole in the hull of the ship sir that the shipwright can fix. We need to go to Water 7, the island is just about 10 miles west." "Well then, turn the ship to the west, send a message to the fleet that we will be delayed for a day, tell them to lay low and do not engage any world government ships if they don't have to." The captain, Orca said. "What about pirate ships?" "If they encounter pirates tell them do not hesitate to engage.........No pirate crew would be stupid enough to attack us." The crew member ran back down to message the rest of the ships. Orca pulled a scope out of his pocket and looked at Water 7, as he did so, he saw what seemed to be a World Governments ship near the dock of Water 7. "CREWWWW!!!!, WE HAVE THE GOVERNMENT AT WATER 7." he said as his crew cheered. "Captain!!! Lets break their mast." "YEAH!!!" "Let's take their cargo!!!" "YEAH!!!!" Orca's crew was enthusiastic at the new that a Government ship was in the vicinity, they thrived on destroying their ships and disrupting their activities. "Calm down, we don't want to cause trouble at the place that is going to fix our ship. When they leave, a few of you will follow and afterwards we'll follow and destroy their ship." Orca said as they drew closer to Water 7. "We have now anchored at the island within Water 7. Everyone please leave off board accordingly to if so assigned." Shouted a loud voice through the speakers of the boat. Elijah looked up at the speaker that he stood next to with a vicious grin. Extending his arms outward, he closed his eyes and his head pointed towards the sky. "Alright! Now we can eat something other than the food made by Michael. Not saying that his food is bad or anything. In fact, his food is great. Wow." He thought, slowly allowing his facial expression to shift in a near instance. Suddenly, over his shoulder Elijah felt a bit of extra weight. "Oh get over it Elijah-sama. We know what you mean, you just want to compare how well Michael is to the others." Elijah moved his arm, and wrapped it around the man wearing pure purple. "You're right Iori! Let's go." The captain shouted, running off the boat onto the land. As Orca continued to look at the ship and their crew, he took note of each of them including what seemed to be their captain. "Hmmm, Crew, Change of plans, I believe their staying for a while. How do you all like confronting the government face to face?" Orca said as he jumped into the water. "CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!!!!" Someone screamed as the ship slowed down. In the sea Orca met up with a sperm whale, with his ability to communicate with them he informed the wale to patrol the area until he tells it otherwise. Orca got back on the ship where he and his crew continued on to Water 7, being only 3 miles out. "Hm..?" Elijah question before looking behind himself. "You okay, Captain?" Iori asks, trying to see the same thing that Elijah had been peeking at, but it was completely anonymous. "Yeah, yeah. Onward, to the nearest food location!" Every man that stepped from the boat yelled with a following "Yeeeeeaaaaaah!" Behind their captains words. Glaring at Iori, Elijah gave him the look and Iori gave off a sigh. "Seriously Elijah-sama? But we literally, JUST got here. I guess it can't be helped." Iori stated rushing off behind the constructs of the city. "Captain, we're reaching the docks of Water 7." "Alright crew, do not cause trouble unless its with those government kiss asses. Other than that have a field day. I will call you all back to the ship when ready." Orca said as his crew ran off the ship and spread out over Water 7. "Now, where did that captain go." Orca said to himself as he looked around. Orca was then able to sense the presence of the captain using . Once he found him, he started to walk towards the area he was at. Cutting his eyes off to the corner, Elijah watched as his lieutenant ducked off into hiding, nearly merging with the shadow's around him. Grinning, Elijah dropped his head in the thought that he was entertained by how his lieutenant moved. The most loyal of his men among the First Division, and as he has state on numerous occasions, he would never trade him for nothing else. Childhood friends, and would forever be with or without the money. "Well that's enough of that. Time for me to head off." He shouted, rising his arms high into the air, stretching out. Instead of facing the man, he decided to take him off guard. Orca hopped up onto a roof of a building above where the man was. He looked down onto where the man was, questioning where his companion was. But it didn't matter, as long as he got this man, he would be satisfied. Orca then jumped down on top of the suspected captain in an attempt to strike him. Stepping off to his side, Elijah just brushed across from Ocra, dodging his surprise attack a tad bit. Reaching to grab his nodachi from his hip, quickly unsheathing it, Elijah swung it at the Ocra who'd been falling from the air. ""A wind's flow, unscathed."" Elijah proceeded his simple thrust, with the intentions of just leaving a basic slash along the arm of Ocra. Not with an attempt to kill him, but with the attempt of showing him he meant business. The sword hit Orca on his arm, his steel plated gauntlet to be exact. The sword thrust simply slid off the steel and with the forward momentum, it would off balance Elijah most likely. "Hey, Hey now, you didn't think you were going to cut me ehh, you bastard." Orca said as his arm started glisten with vapor. With a swift movement, Orca would strike towards Elijah, aiming for his face. With a simple side step, Elijah was able to successfully dodge the blow, utilizing the full functions of a back-flip to gain some distance. While in the air he plainly states, "You're one of those people that can't be cut with simple slashes eh? I hate people like that. Reminds me of the Chi Chi No Mi." As he turned in the air, Elijah, rather than coming down on his feet came down on his hands. "Now, before you go down, what do you want from us exactly?" Elijah grabbed his blade and placed it behind his left leg within the joints. A jet wave of water rocketed from Orca's fist as it continued to travel and hit a building behind Elijah, tearing right through the complex and kept traveling. The building then started to crumble as Orca stated, "You're a World Government scumbag aren't you??" Orca began to question whether or not the person he was attacking was actually a member of the World Government. He took another look at Elijah and questioned, "Are you a new corps of the Marines?" Watching as the building fell to its demise from just a single swing from Orca, Elijah was in awe. "I have to be sure to not get hit by him. And he thinks I work for the government, priceless. I guess I can toy around with him for a little while longer until Iori gets here." Elijah still on his hands eyed the man down. "Who knows? Only way to figure out is to rip my body up and turn it in to the authorities." "Alright then......" Orca said as he made a grabbing motion with one hand in the air. With a smile across his face, Orca pulls down a little as a drop of water hits the ground, making a small crack and crater to form upon impact. Then another with the same result, he then yanked down as thousands of water droplets plunged towards the ground, the number of droplets was overwhelming and would prove difficult to dodge as there were no gaps to escape to. The droplets covered a large range as the caused destruction on the road the two were on. "The impact of that first droplet cracked the ground wide open.. Damn! But it's too bad, my style is fit to flow if a situation like this were to occur." Elijah, again, still in the hand stand position began to delicately spin and maneuver through the rain. Each step he made appeared as if he had been dancing with the rain, but in a sense being slashed just barely with each move he made. Some of the rain droplets cutting across his face, others across his body ripping through his clothing but doing no further damage. Orca saw that the droplets weren't doing much, so he pulled the remaining droplets towards himself and gathered them on both arms and legs. He then dashed towards Elijah using his speed to close the distance in under a second. Orca would end up on the side of Elijah striking towards his right side.